110601-okay-they-are-looking-into-server-pop-issue-page-2
Page 1, Page 2 Content ---- No... it won't. I have done a /who on someone standing right in front of me and was told they were not online. Who randomly pulls 50 names, and then runs the query against those names. You will never, ever, EVER get a result of 50 names if you use any limiters, period, unless by some miracle, your limiter applies to all 50 who happened to be part of the current /who roster. | |} ---- Despite the argument about the /who function, rowsdower really is incredibly low pop. I never see more than 1 single player in front of the AH. Nobody talks in housing z, it's dead. | |} ---- I don't think that would be good or well liked, especially by most of those on the PVP server (who don't like the idea of people hopping over to gank after they hit 50 on a PVE server. Since we've got a recent post saying Carbine wasn't going to do PVE to PVP transfers for that reason, I think we can count on a PVP and PVE megaserver if they implement it, at the very least. Probably three, to include the RP server by itself. | |} ---- ---- I think I'm understanding more of your concern now. It's now really RP related, it's server vibe related. You really like the Evindra vibe and don't want it messed with. But that could be true on any server. Let's say that Avatus has a great vibe. Then they might not like getting Mega servered ether. Yes, I understand that there is more probability of a good vibe on Evindra, because it's advertised as an RP server. Anyway, rambling a bit, but now understand you're more talking about Servervibe, rather than RP. | |} ---- ---- That's it, exactly. Server IDENTITY. Server COMMUNITY. Those things we have strove to provide and create, despite the issues at hand. Stripping that from the one group who HASN'T come screaming to the forum and who has been nothing but faithful and supportive of the game ... just seems like a really bad idea. | |} ---- There's a valid argument for preserving an RP-friendly environment (RP plays a big part of the Socializer Bartle type). The way you just framed your effort is like campaigning to maintain Stormtalon's server identity: My server is fine, you kids geroffmlawn. That's a losing battle IMO. | |} ---- It's not saying "get off my lawn." I've been invited to reroll on Evindra several times. It's saying "when you fix your landscaping, please don't mess up mine." | |} ---- Thing is, Stormtalon's community should be "basically the same kind" of community as every other PVE server. So that's not really a defense. Pergo, Pago, Widow. Same thing. PVP community is a PVP community. Evindra wasnt' *designed* to be a plain ol' PVE community and we certainly are a totally different animal than a "regular vanilla" PVE server - and we are the polar opposite of the PVP communities. Losing battle or not - grumpy old man or not - gerroffmylawnism or not - it's the truth. I ain't saying we're SPECIAL. I'm saying we're DIFFERENT. As different as a normal PVE server is to a PVP server. That's all I'm getting at. And hey, don't be jealous. You can come over and join us, too! ;) EDIT: So can you, Vick! Come on, man! Stop stalling already. | |} ---- I logged in a couple days ago and the softcore guild I had my main in, which used to be maxed out at 500 people, had a MOTD up saying the remaining active members were jumping ship to another guild on the same server and anyone who wanted in should look up someone in the new guild for an invite. I'm trying to decide if I should bother or not.... (This is Avatus Exile, which used to be very busy.) | |} ---- Scary part is I'm on Stormtalon which is one of the best population wise. We seem to be on the decline from what I see. | |} ---- I'm waiting to see what Carbine's proposed resolution to the problem is, and then I'll make up my mind how I'm going to proceed from there. But ty for the invite again. ^_^ | |} ---- ---- Which is precisely my point. When you start arguing from a "community" standpoint instead of a playstyle standpoint you start sounding like a non-RP server that doesn't want to merge. Keep the campaign focused on providing an RP-safe environment. It still baffles me why MMO operators tell RP servers to police themselves and why PvP tends to be a "sideshow". MMO devs ignoring Bartle (link) is like trying to deny gravity. I would but... I'm only hanging on via CREDD in the delusional hope that my guild will come back to Wildstar. I say delusional because there's just too much here that rubs key members the wrong way. Maybe when Carbine figures out that masocore isn't the best model for an MMO. In the mean time there are 10 and 25 mans in that other game that are, y'know, fun. | |} ---- ---- True and this is something many friends were telling me since they tried WS. There is no fun. Hardcore, as Carbine means it, is no fun. It gets retarded. I was trying to persuade my friends for the opposite, but now i m starting to see it too. Options are fun and in this "other" game 10-25-normal-mythic-flex etc are many options and you have fun even as casual. At least you can play. If you cant there is no fun at all... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Yep. Last time I ran down the CX list, I was looking at lots of commodities with 0 buy offers and inflated sell offers. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- So what happens to those people who dosen't transfer? | |} ---- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=koJ-_QfhLUA | |} ---- I see :o | |} ---- ---- I like this option best. If there's megaservers with choices like these, I may have more incentive to play this game again. I was Dominion side, the big guild I was in turned into no guild at all and it could be an hour or two before I saw another Dominion-side player in those zones (even the capital city was empty!). I simply lost the will to continue leveling up in a bunch of deadzones. :wacko: ...tbh, speaking of Rift? Once they combined a few servers and then gave free transfers that we could do, ourselves, it worked out pretty well. I never had any issues or borking with the server transfers, either. At least with news of them working on finding a solution, I have some hope that I can continue and there will be a more social aspect available. | |} ---- ---- ---- Living in fairy land if you think this is going to happen. | |} ---- Not only this but Rift also has systems for cross server play, not only in instanced places like WS but in the open world too. They also have cross realm chat making grouping even easier. Carbine you really suck on this... | |} ---- I know, but I can dream of WS being a great MMO. | |} ---- And cross-faction instanced content, which makes faction imbalances nonexistent for all intents and purposes. | |} ---- And how would you propose they even do that? They'd have to change the story. It's Exile vs Dominion, they can't just suddenly change that. I do like the idea of the 3 megaservers, 1 RP, 1 PvE and 1 PvP, the only issue I see would be names and guild names. When I started playing a bit over a month-ish ago, Warbringer had a nice population. There were plenty of people in the zones while I lvled and in Thayd...I got 30+ people to randomly dance with me at one point. It was fun...but almost all of those people seem to be gone now. Half of our guild, hell, more than half, have dropped off subs saying they liked us, they liked the game, but there just weren't enough people around the server or some bug hadn't been fixed yet so they'd see what it was like "in the future". I've debated a server transfer, but everywhere seems to be having the same problem. Warbringer is a husk of what it was. It sounds like many others are, too. I really like the game and I'm going to sub for as long as I can, because I -want- it to succeed, but so much of the social aspect is gone now. I would welcome server merges or several megaservers or something. Even if it was only Cross-Zone or connected servers. | |} ---- ---- Well sacrifice story for keeping subs? Yeah that is worth it. I hope they act quickly though, with new releases coming out they could potentially lose a lot of players. | |} ---- Not suddenly, but it's very easy and plausible to write it so both parties finally pull their heads out of their posteriors and realize there are bigger adversaries to deal with on Nexus. Like... I don't know: Maybe a sentient incurable disease directed by an evil god that could destroy the universe. And as others have mentioned, there could still be splinter factions that don't agree with the new direction, giving lore based reasons for PvP. Admit it: Your objections only come from the fact you don't want to group with Chua. :p | |} ---- ---- Hard factions are just a recipe for imbalance. Sadly they're in a pretty bad hole if they wanted to undo that. Writing the plot that merges factions is easy. Rewriting all the the levelling missions, not so much. Not that designing missions is hard, but because of sheer volume. On the other other hand... they desperately need another two to three alternative levelling paths. | |} ---- I don't want Non-RP server people in my zones, I don't want them in my chats. I don't want them period, and I'm sure there are other RP server people that feel the same way i do (and Vice versa). I don't want you period. We like our communities, and don't want you people muddled and forced in. I deal with them in dungeons and PvP because what ever I'm not doing any community building things there. | |} ---- Well I don't think they need to. As you know, all zones are "stuck" in their specific point in the timeline (like ***** being alive in Wilderrun even though you just witnessed their death in Blighthaven). They would just have to design upcoming endgame content around teamed up factions. The only thing that's kind of a stretch is pretending KV and STL both take place in the "late" timeline where Dom and Exile already cooperate because the Strain isn't even known yet at that point. Before those two dungeons, there's barely even reason for inter-faction grouping from a pure level requirement perspective (one adventure). And after those two zones, the rest of the game is almost completely "cooperation tweak compatible", unless I'm missing something. You don't even really have any leveling missions fighting the opposite faction after Whitevale. Think about it: Farside? Biome creeps and Ikthians. Wilderrun? Only those initial ones with the explosives and then the Artemis/Walker rivalry (which could still remain in the lore despite faction cooperation). Malgrave? Same thing and even less of it. Grimvault? All I can remember is that little mission where you lure the opposite faction into Strain mines. The more I think about it, the more it actually feels like they were playing with the idea of faction cooperation from the get go and thus designed leveling this way. | |} ---- Honestly, I don't think they need to change all that much. They don't even have to get rid of factions. Just do what Rift does and allow cross-faction grouping/guilds. It doesn't take much effort to excuse Exiles and Dominions working together when all the dungeon/raid content involves unrelated bad guys. They team up for the greater good, end of story. | |} ---- ---- If there were, you wouldn't have to ask. ;) | |} ---- ---- ---- This sums up my feelings and those of my entire guild. Carbine has left it far too late. What is making it even worse is that all we have heard from them is a crappy post on a 3rd party site and a post of these forums basically saying "Yes we know there are issues". They want to keep me in the game they better start by giving us more information on what is happening and to do that on these forums. Not on Twitter or Facebook, but here on the forums setup up especially for the game. Am fighting to keep my guild mates that have quit the game interested. It is a fight I am losing. I give them a week before I give up. They have known about this issue for far too long now and have said and done nothing about it. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I have no problem being patient when there is a justifiable reason for why patience is required (for example when waiting for something that requires actual technical work on the game). However, if the only change that's needed for an effective stop-gap measure is for Carbine to waive a horrendous $20 fee for character transfers then I really don't see why I need to be patient at all (ok, I'm willing to wait 1-2 business days so that the guys running the online shop have time to update the price from $20 to $0 but that's it). I'm not asking for a magic technical solution that will solve all problems - I'm asking for a free character transfer so people that want to play now can transfer and play the game again now. The alternative is to tell people that want to play now that they should be patient... and we can see right now how great this tactic is working, no? Most of those people are simply gonna quit and never look back... I'm not suggesting that free transfers should be the only solution either... I'm saying that it's wrong of Carbine to be earning money due to their terrible population management and also that simply telling people to "be patient" is not acceptable if there is a stop-gap solution readily available but it's simply locked behind a $20-paywall for no reason except profit maximization on the part of the very company that - through its own incompetence, lack of decent management and/or lack of quality control - has caused this situation in the first place. | |} ---- Agree 100% Just for the record. Hazzak, the biggest EU server, is always low for more than 2-3 weeks now. CREDD 2 weeks ago cost 6.5-7-5p and now costs 15p+. My guild, out of 177 total members only 5-15 of them are logging during the day. My circle of 30ppl (most of them transferred from Zhur), except me the last one who logged was 3 days ago. Server in general is in much worse state than it was Zhur when i transferred 2 months ago. I m very sad to say, because i was and still am a huge fan of WS, but i think its not enough for Carbine to release Drop 3. Imho they must release a miracle to save the game and bring back some of the ppl who left already. Btw considering that AA is launching in 2 weeks, Rift & SWTOR expansions are in a month, GW2 is getting the next Feature Pack in a few days and WoD is on the horizon, i cant see a light spot for WS, at least in its current state. Either it concerns fixes / changes or server pop. F2P is in the corner. | |} ---- ---- Well, people complained that the devs didn't talk, and they'd rather know that it was coming but didn't have a date than nothing. They got their wish. And, predictably, the next response is, "Well, when is it? This is too slow!" It just is what it is. | |} ---- And it is silly. Edited September 2, 2014 by BusterCasey Language | |} ---- ---- ---- Soon- A confirmation or acknowledgement of a problem, as well as an indication that the developers are working on it, but cannot or are not willing to commit to a time frame. "Soon-ocalypse"- Player base fallout for using the word soon. I do, however, find it interesting that they pushed out bugfixes and updates on almost a daily basis and people complained about the downtimes and how they would rather have it all in one downtime. And then they complained about how they didn't feel the updates were properly tested enough and caused more problems then they fixed. So now, Carbine is rigorously testing each update, holding it all for one major patch, and have acknowledge that yes, there are issues and yes they are working on fixes, and yes its coming in a patch...... and now people are complaining about that as well. So if they gave a tentative window and missed it, how much fallout would that generate and would it be greater or less than using the word soon and not being committal about a timeframe? You're right... it is what it is. | |} ---- We're already the superior race, thanks thanks. | |} ---- Is it too much to ask for a happy medium? Not constant downtime, yet not sporadic enough to wonder if they're still working on stuff. Other games have managed to do so, I believe Carbine can do it too. All I want is the level of communication they seemed to have when everything was in working order (well, sorta), and some transparency on the complexity of the fixes. Carbine does not owe me or anyone a detailed explanation of every step they make, but just a modicum of communication, like I said, just a happy medium. | |} ---- Whatever your happy medium is, I can guarantee that it is not the happy medium everyone complaining about their communication/lack of communication wants. Unfortunately, they are largely damned if they do or do not, so the best thing they can do is to give us information on what they're doing once they know exactly what they're doing and stay mum on everything else. This is why devs in other games don't talk to the playerbase as much. | |} ---- Nope, absolutely not too much to ask. But before we go any further..... Whats a happy medium that everyone can agree to? As soon as we answer that question, we can move forward. :D | |} ---- Looks like we'll be here for a while :) | |} ---- ---- Huh? What? Is this something new? | |} ---- Apparently. I noticed it when I logged in just now, my characters on Avatus had the option to transfer to either Stormtalon, Caretaker, or Evindra for free. Low-pop PvP servers have free transfers to Pergo or Widow. | |} ---- Well hot damn! Thanks for that information! Hopefully they'll make an official announcement! | |} ---- ----